This invention relates to lotion application systems, specifically those systems that assist a person to apply lotion to difficult to reach places on the body.
The prior art retractable tether lotion application systems use internal cylinders and/or a spring reel systems. These reels must be built into the lotion""s reservoir or bottle. This makes the cost of manufacturing the unit prohibitive and unnecessarily complex. Examples of these reel-type tether lotion application systems are typified by Almond""s patent U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,000,493,781, Ulrich""s patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,652, and Whitear""s U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,744.
This present invention uses an elastic tether guided through a post extending from the bottom of the cap unit. This self-contained cap assembly can be adapted to any number of existing bottle sizes and shapes and does not require special manufacturing of the lotion bottle.
This invention is a novel lotion application cap that allows a person to apply lotion to difficult-to-reach places on one""s body, such as one""s back. When the lotion application system cap is fixed onto a bottle containing lotion, a tether can be pulled through the cap bringing with it a portion of lotion that is carried by the tether as it passes through the lotion within the bottle. A person can draw the tether over his/her body, thus transferring the lotion from the tether to the skin. After use the tether is biased to retract into the lotion bottle.
This present invention obviates the problems of prior art application systems which fail to provide a system that is self-contained in a cap assembly, making it applicable to any existing container. Furthermore the present lotion application system has fewer parts and is more effective than the prior art.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawing.